Friends or more?
by Vince2012
Summary: Will Ned and Moze be able to figure out their feelings for each other? My twist on this idea. NedXSuzie and FaymenXMoze at first but ultimately Noze. On hiatus for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own Ned's declassified school survival guide (unfortunately.)**

**Chapter 1**

Ned's POV

Ned just woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm. Ned picked it up and threw it at the wall. BAM the alarm clock hit the wall and fell to the carpet. There were many dents in the wall where the alarm clock had hit before.

_Damn! Another day of school. _He thought to himself.

He got up and peered out his window next door. Moze had just opened the door to her room. She had obviously just showered because Ned could see her hair was wet and all she was wearing was a towel.

She took it off.

Ned's jaw dropped open. She was naked.

Moze realized what was going on and closed the blinds.

_NO Ned get a grip! You are in love with Suzie. _But the lie he told himself a million times before it didn't help him. He only liked Suzie. He was in love with Moze. He shoved the thought out of his head threw a t-shirt and some jeans on and jogged downstairs.

"Bye mom" Ned yelled as he walked out he door.

"Have a nice day," Mrs. Bigby said back

He stopped running just short of the bus stop. Just then Moze walked out of her front door and ran toward the bus stop obviously angry with Ned for what happened earlier that morning.

Moze slapped him and said, "What the fuck is wrong with you? You perverted ass."

"Whaaa?" Ned said back acting like he didn't know what was going on

"Don't try that bullshit Ned Bigby" Moze said

"I'm sorry. I just woke up. And I was looking out my window and you walked in. I'm sorry."

"Will you forgive me?" Ned said with his best puppy dog face on

Moze tried to be angry with him but looking into his blue eyes and couldn't. "I can't stay mad at you. BUT IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU WILL NOT WAKE UP THE NEXT MORNING" Moze yelled.

Ned was pleased that he was still alive.

Cookie joined them a few minutes later "what is up?"

"We need to talk" Ned said to Cookie as the bus pulled up

They got on and sat in the back with Moze next to them.

"Dude I think I'm in love with …" he whispered

"With?"

"Moze" Ned choked out.

Ned proceeded to tell cookie what happened earlier that morning. Needless to say cookie was shocked.

"What are you talking about" Moze interrupted

"Guy stuff" Ned replied

"Ha! That pretty funny coming from a little girl like you" Moze said teasing

"… That's not funny"

The rest of the bus ride was silent. They pulled up to the school.

Faymen grabbed Moze in a hug as she walked off the bus. Much to Ned's dismay. But he didn't have time to think about that because Suzie had came up to him.

"How are you doing ned?" She asked moving towards Ned.

"fine…I guess how are you?

Her response was a kiss. Ned was surprised at first but started to kiss back. They went off together.

Moze's POV

She grabbed Faymen back and then they kissed. In Moze's opinion it was just like kissing a wall there was no spark like when she kissed Ned._ Ewwwwwwwwww Ned? _She repressed her feelings for Ned. _No I can't be doing this! I like Faymen and I'm going out with him. Anyway that was 3 years ago I'm a junior now I'm not going to make the same mistake I did before! _

The bell rang so they left each other with a quick wave.

Moze ignored it and jogged to her science class meeting Ned on the way.

"Today class I am going to assign you a project" Mrs. Higgins said as Ned and Moze walked in. "I'm glad you can join us Mr. Bigby and Ms. Moseley"

"As I was saying you will pick a partner and pick an animal and describe its family and diet and various other things about it outlined on the hand out. You will present it at the end of the 3-week deadline. Now pick your partner"

"You want to be my partner" Ned asked quickly

"Sure" Moze said back

The rest of the day flew by. Moze ran home and told her mom that she was going to be at Ned's working on the project. They spent all afternoon playing video games instead.

"So are you staying for dinner Jennifer?" Mrs. Bigby asked

"No" Moze said looking at her watch. It was almost 8:30pm. " I really should go."

"Okay bye Moze"

Moze ran out the house and was about to turn into her driveway and then.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out all alone"

"Whaaa….who are you"

A tall man dressed in black grabbed Moze and said, "This is going to be some fun". Moze tried to fight him off.

**A/N Please review do you guys think its crap? This is my first story let me know if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ned's declassified school survival guide (unfortunately.)**

**(A/N hopefully you have realized this is set in the future I should have add that in the first chapter but I forgot to. This chapter is about 200 more words than the last one. Enjoy!) **

**Chapter 2**

Moze screamed, "Get off me"

The man put his hand over her mouth. Moze heard a door open and saw Ned run towards her. The man let go and ran. Ned was hot on his tail. Ned tackled the man to the ground and started to beat him in his face.

Moze ran over and to stop him. "Stop Ned stop its okay" and grabbed his arm.

He shrugged Moze off and continued "It's not okay! No one touches the girl I love!!"

Ned's POV

_Omfg did I just say that? What the hell is wrong with me???_ Ned pulled away and stopped punching the man. He was unconscious.

"Whaaa…?" Moze replied shocked she couldn't believe her ears.

"Nothing" Ned replied quickly blushing very prominently. He was sure Moze could see it even in the dim streetlight. But much to his surprise she didn't say anything.

He removed the mask and it was Loomer.

"What the hell!" Moze exclaimed

Ned picked out his cell phone and called the police. And few moments later a police car had came and arrested Loomer who was still unconscious.

After the police took witness statements they let Moze and Ned leave.

"Thank You" Moze said, "You saved me"

"You are my **best friend" **Ned responded emphasizing Best friend.

"Well I have to go" Ned said backing into his driveway. By this time Ned's and Moze's parents were standing out side figuring out what happened.

Before Ned made it 3 steps Moze grabbed him in a tight hug. Even though he was surprised he quickly hugged back.

"Bye" She waved and ran into her house.

Ned was shocked about what just happened. He had told Moze that he loved her and beat the crap out of some dude in the span of 5 minutes.

He ran to his room Ignoring his mom and dad. About 2 hours later his dad came upstairs to have a Man-to-Man talk with Ned. But Ned had his door locked.

"Ned open this door please I just want to talk." Mr. Bigby said.

"GO away" Ned yelled

"Come on… its about time we had a little talk"

"Go away" Ned yelled louder.

"Whatever….your loss"

Suddenly Ned's phone started to ring. He looked over and saw that the text said Moze was calling.

He reluctantly picked it up.

"Hi Moze…"

"We need to talk Ned."

"About…?"

"You know full well what I mean!"

"You mean when I said I loved you"

"Yes…"

"Well… I meant that because you are my best friend forever and I don't know what I would do with out you…I didn't mean it like in the romantic way."

"Oh…." Moze trying to hide her disappointment

"You sound disappointed"

"In your dreams"

-Click-

Moze had hung up on him.

Moze's POV

Moze sat at her desk thinking. She took out her diary and started writing.

_No not again! I'm not going to be sucked in by him again! Not like 3 years ago in 8__th__ grade. I'm in love with Ned… but nothing ever developed because I'm going out with Faymen and he was going out with Suzie. And anyway he will never return the feelings._

Moze couldn't help herself she drew a little heart with Ned and her own initials in it at the bottom of the page.

"Whatcha writing?" Ned said

Moze quickly closed the dairy. "What are you doing here?!?!? Its 10:30!"

"I wanted to check on you…I mean to see if you were fine" Ned said, "Well… what were you writing?"

"Private stuff"

Ned looked over at the diary and picked it up.

"HEY!! Give that back!!!" Moze yelled trying to get it back

Ned held it up in the air He was a few inches taller than Moze so he could keep it just out of her reach.

"NED!!! Give that back!!!"

"You can't take a joke?" Ned asked

Moze rolled her eyes "It's private stuff!"

Ned was laughing.

Moze got angry and tackled him onto her bed. The diary fell to the floor and opened to the page that she had been writing on previously.

"What's that?" Ned asked pointing at the page

"Nothing!" Moze quickly recovered to diary put it in her desk drawer and locked it. Moze was flustered.

"… You look cute when you are angry" Ned said abruptly

"Why did you do that Ned?"

"I'm sorry Moze…" Putting on a puppy dog face.

"Damn you Ned…. You and your puppy dog face!"

Moze jumped onto top of Ned and started to tickle him.

"Stop Moze stop!" Ned said. He was laughing so hard he was crying.

Moze stopped for a second. Then Ned took advantage and pushed her on her back and started to tickle her.

Moze was laughing very hard. _Omg this feels good…what? Did I just think that?_

Ned stopped. They were lying on Moze's bed laughing.

"Bye Moze" said looking at the clock it said 11:00

Moze grabbed him in a hug.

"Bye Ned"

Ned left leaving Moze to her thoughts.

Ned's POV

Had he really just seen that? A heart with his own initials and hers as well? _Damn these feelings._ Ned decided instead of sitting around thinking, to play Halo 3** (A/N I wish I had that game …) **that just came out a few days ago, luckily it was Friday. He was about to start playing when cookie called.

"What's up home skillet?" Cookie said cheerfully

"Nothing much…" Ned said "why are you so damn cheerful?"

"Well Lisa and I got to 3rd base!" **(A/N Hopefully you know what that means and if you don't go look it up on Google)**

"Good for you…" Ned said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Ned?"

" Well can you find out if Moze well… you know likes me in a way more than friends…"

"I'll try Ned but I'm not making any promises" cookie said.

"Thanks man" Ned said "now log onto halo so we can whoop some ass"

"Will do" cookie said as he hung up.

Ned spent the next 3 hours playing halo with cookie. But he had fell asleep on the couch.

**A/N I'm going somewhere with the whole Loomer thing (hopefully). Please review it may be awhile before I post a new chapter I have to work on my DAR essay for school (stupid school). **

**Vince13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**** Due to the incompetence of my lawyer I still do not own Ned's declassified school survival guide (stupid lawyer I pay for nothing…)**

**(A/N well here it is hopefully you like it sorry it took so long I have to do school stuff and well… I had no ideas for the story after the point where I stopped.**

**Also to any slow people (no offense) the part about the lawyer not helping me own Ned's dssg is a joke. And finally this chapter is a little over 1400 words 400 words more than the previous chapter. I hope you like it.) **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Still Ned's POV (the next morning)

Much to Ned's surprise that night he had had a rather… well perverted dream about Moze… _What the hell? All of the time… all the wet dreams I have are about Moze… I haven't even had one about Suzie… maybe Moze is the right girl for me…_

Ned stopped thinking when he noticed a wet stop on his pants from what he had dreamt about. _Damn it Moze…_ Ned stood up stretched and yawned before groggily going into his room and getting changed.

He went back downstairs and sat back on the couch noticing that it was 8:30 am on a Saturday and it was raining lightly outside and no one besides him was awake in his house (not counting his father that had long left to go to work.)

Ned yawned again as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He noticed the open blinds of Moze's window. _She must be awake her blinds are only opened when she is._

He noticed his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out. It was Moze.

"Hi Moze what's up"

"Did you ask Cookie to find out if I like you as more than a best friend?!?" Moze said getting right to the point.

"What?"

"Ned! Stop trying to act like you don't know!"

"Fine!" Ned replied, "I asked cookie to ask you because you have been acting well… kinda weird around me."

"What do you mean Ned?" Moze said, "Maybe someone is making up stories because they like me and they want to make sure I do before they do anything."

"Ya right" Ned said nervously

"Oh come on Neddy you know you love me" Moze said jokingly but really was trying to see Ned's reaction.

"_Yes I do Moze yes I do" Ned_ contemplated saying that but decided against it. "Tisss as a best friend only nothing more…. And one more thing don't ever call me Neddy ever again!!"

Moze's POV

"Sure whatever you say… Neddy" Moze said pushing Ned trying to make him crack.

"Moze!" Ned pouted

"Awww Neddy stop pouting like you are five"

"I'm not pouting."

"Whatever you say Neddy whatever you say."

"Stop calling me that!" Ned said Moze could tell he was getting very irritated. Moze giggled.

"So Neddy what are our plans for today?"

"Well pending cookie's approval all three of us will go see a movie" Ned said "and if you don't stop calling me Neddy!!"

"What you'll come over and cry at me?" Moze laughed at Ned. _God I love pushing Ned's buttons, it's so fun._

"Hahaha very funny" Ned said sarcastically " anyway I'll call cookie see if he can come."

"Okay bye"

"Bye Moze see you later"

"Neddy" Moze added right before Ned hung up.

Moze flopped on her bed that she made a few moments before Ned called. _Neddy why am I in love with you?_

Moze yawned. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. After Ned left she had talked on the phone for a while with Lisa. Then when she tried to go to sleep all she could think about was Ned. But now even with Ned on her mind before she knew it she was asleep.

Moze woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

She looked at her clock it was almost noon.

"Hello?"

"What's up Moze?" Ned said "I've been calling you for hours"

"What?"

"Yeah where were you?"

"Sleeping"

"Well I called cookie and he said he was spending the day with Lisa"

"Well I guess we could go to the movie theater together."

"Have you looked outside Moze? The street is flooded."

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"I guess I can come over it stopped raining for now."

"See ya in a few"

"Okay"

-Click-

Moze went downstairs and opened the door for Ned.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to have a pajama party?"

Moze blushed deeply. And ran upstairs and Ned followed.

"Neddy go wait for me downstairs. I'll be down in a few."

"Whatever" Ned said ignoring the nickname although he was starting to get irritated.

A few moments later Moze came downstairs in a t-shirt and some jeans.

"So Neddy what are we going to be watching?"

"I don't know! You don't have any action or horror movies!"

"So"

"I don't want to watch anything mushy and lovey-dovey and all of your comedy movies I've seen like a thousand times!"

They argued a few minutes before Ned ran to his house and got some random horror movie.

Moze sat down on the couch. Ned put in the disc and pushed play and joined Moze on the couch.

Ned's POV

About half an hour later there was a flash of blood on the screen and screaming Moze got kind of freaked out. **(A/N or did she?) **She grabbed Ned's arm kind of forcefully and put her head in to his shoulder. Ned's arms wrapped around her and tried to comfort her and it was working so far. _Wow she is so warm… and she fits me well too. What the hell where did that come from? _**(A/N the text that is bold and italicized is the persons conscience) **_** where do you think dummy? From your feelings for her! **__But I'm going out with Suzie! __**Hey dummy did it ever occur to you that you only like Suzie and you love Moze? **__NO! I don't love Moze! I can't love Moze…__**why not? **__She only thinks as us as best friends nothing more! I mean I like Suzie anyway, besides she is dating Faymen and really likes him! __**You are so dense sometimes!"**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Moze screamed grabbing Ned even tighter and breaking Ned's inner battle with himself.

He noticed that the main evil dude was cutting up a guy with a chainsaw and blood was spraying everywhere. Ned paused the movie.

"Moze if you are so freaked out we can not finish the movie"

"No its okay I mean it isn't that scary but how did he get in the house with out being detected??? Anyway you are supposed to scream during a good horror movie."

"I don't know" Ned replied as he pushed play on the remote. "Anyway I've seen some good horror movies and I haven't screamed once."

"Sure Neddy Sure."

Ned had to admit even though it wasn't really scary some parts of it kinda creeped him out.

When the movie was finally over Ned was about to get up and get the DVD out of the DVD player when he noticed Moze was asleep and still locked around him.

_She looks so beautiful…__**no duh! **__I hate you sometime you know that? __**And? **__Please just shut up._

Moze interrupted him thinking because she changed positions a little bit and muttered something.

Ned didn't want to wake her so he just sat there and ended up falling asleep as well.

­­­­­­­­­­

**A/N well not a very original idea but I couldn't think of anything better. I had like the worst writer's block ever! I did get a few other ideas but when I tried to tie them into the story it just didn't work really well. It may be a long time (maybe up to 2 weeks) before I update I still need to start on my DAR essay which I've been putting off and the lack of sleep I've been getting (staying up till 3 or 4 am really doesn't help cuz I'll wake up noon the next day and be like I can start on it tomorrow) Plus I got back to school on Tuesday (today rofl (its around 12:30 am EST and I posting this lol…)) because since I got to a year round school we have 3 week breaks every nine weeks. And we finished our first break today.**

Sorry for the babbling. Hope you liked the story, please review.

Vince13


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-**** I still do not own Ned's declassified school survival guide **

(A/N got it done a lot sooner than I expected hope you enjoy. Read and Review!)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Still Ned's POV

Ned woke up to the sound of "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS !!!!!"

It was Faymen.

_Crap!!! That's right Me, Suzie, Faymen and Moze were suppose to go on a double date Crap I forgot._

"Nothing" Ned said innocently. But it sure didn't look that way. Ned was wrapped around Moze in more that a friendly way and Moze was doing the same.

"What's going on??" Moze was confused at what was happening.

"It is over Jennifer!!!" Faymen said coldly "that is what is going on!"

A confused Suzie walked into Moze's house trying to see what the commotion was about.

She saw that Ned was wrapped around Moze in more that a friendly way and Moze was doing the same.

Suzie burst into tears " I hate you Ned!!!! All this time I thought you loved me but all you care about is Jennifer!!!"

Damn it "Suzie it isn't like that!!" Ned tried. 

"Don't even" Suzie spat and ran outside.

Ned's eyes followed her and Faymen get into his car and drive onto the street, which wasn't as flooded as it had been earlier.

_**Finally you realize that Moze is for you! **__ STFU!!! I STILL LIKE SUZIE!! And SHE doesn't deserve to get hurt like this!! This isn't anything anyway! __**Whatever you say… Whatever you say.**_

Ned was brought back by the fact that Moze and Ned were still wrapped around each other.

Moze turned a crimson red color and quickly removed her arms, Ned did the same.

Moze left him sitting on the couch because she ran up to her room.

Moze POV

Honestly Moze didn't know how to feel. I mean on 1 hand Moze got a 2 for 1 deal. Ned is broken up with Suzie and she is broken up with Faymen. _So this mean I can go out with Ned.__** Don't you remember Ned still loves Suzie! **__ SO Suzie will never talk to Ned again._

But even with this, she just couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for Faymen, he obviously liked her a lot and then Ned and herself made it seem like they were cheating which made Moze feel kind of wrong.

Ned came in the room "Moze?" he said thinking she was crying, "Are you alright?"

"Not really"

"WE have to tell them what's really going on." Ned said, "they'll understand"

"They'll never talk to us again!" Moze practically yelled.

"But Moze That wasn't anything! We just fell asleep hugging each other!"

"Well it seemed like a little more than that to them!!!"

"Moze, don't worry I'll take care of this!"

"Thanks Ned." Moze said and grabbed Ned in a hug.

Ned's POV

Ned tried calling Suzie the rest of the day and almost all of Sunday. She didn't answer 1 of Ned's calls.

Ned woke up early on Monday._ I told Moze I would handle it and I will._

Him and Moze sat together on the bus but they didn't say much other than a "hi"

Ned went to his locker got the stuff he needed for class and went looking for Faymen.

Ned found Faymen at his locker.

"I need to talk to you." Ned said

"Go away you girlfriend stealing…." Faymen said but was cut off because Ned shoved him against his locker.

"You think I was trying to steal Moze from you??"

"YES!"

"I wasn't stealing MOZE from you! We were watching a horror movie and she fell asleep on me! I didn't want to wake her up and I ended up falling asleep with her!"

"You expect me to believe that???"

"Well if you don't trust me then go ask Moze about how bad she feels! Go ask her how was her weekend!" Ned said and let go of Faymen. Faymen stalked off.

"Ned? Is all of that true?" said a shocked Suzie, the scene with Faymen drew a small crowd.

"Well Suzie… Yes it is you know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you!"

"Ned.. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to explain what was going on… I guess jealousy got the best of me!"

"Suzie…" Ned began but the bell rang cutting him off.

"I have to go Ned I'll talk to you later." Suzie said kissing Ned on the cheek.

_Damn it… _Ned wanted to tell her that he didn't exactly want to get back together with her… Mainly because he was in love with Moze… but also because Suzie couldn't trust him… Ned stopped thinking and went to class.

He didn't see Suzie till right before lunch.

"Suzie I have something to tell you…" Ned said seriously.

"What is it Ned?"

"Well I don't want to get back together…"

"What!!!!" Suzie screamed.

"Well obviously you can't trust me! And you don't like the friendship I have with Moze!"

"I respect your friendship with Jennifer! And I do trust you!" Suzie lied but Ned saw through it.

"Don't lie Suzie! Just because Moze and me are best friends doesn't mean there is anything going on. But you always think there is! I like you and all but you can't trust me and I can't go out with someone who can't trust me."

"Ned you can't do this to me!!"

"I can and I will! Now leave me alone!" Ned went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He dropped down to the ground. _What the hell is wrong with me? How could I just do that? __**Well Moze IS better than Suzie in every way! **__ SO I have never been so mean in my life!! __** Well obviously if Suzie even cared about you she would trust you!!!! **__ Shut up just shut up!!!!!!! _Ned wanted that voice out of his head he slammed his head against the wall. He felt blood running down the front of his face….

_TBC…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N Oo I wonder what happens. This chapter is kind of short and not as good but this chapter got me to where I want to be (a very interesting twist will happen in the next chapter). Meh I shouldn't be typing this but I'm bored and I don't want to do my DAR that is due on the 22nd XD)

Hahahahaha

Vince13


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-**** I still do not own Ned's declassified school survival guide.**

**(A/N Meh kind of short could have made it longer but I decided to split the original chapter into 2 parts.) Enjoy! R&R**

Ned's POV

Ned stood up slowly and wiped the blood from his forehead using a paper towel. He looked into the mirror. There was a relatively small gash on his forehead. _Damn. __**Well that's what happens when you smack your head against the wall. **__ Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

Ned walked slowly out of the bathroom and was making his way to the cafeteria. He walked into the doors and got several glances that he didn't notice he was focused on Moze. Moze who was sitting next to Faymen (who had his arm draped around Moze) had a shocked look on her face.

An Administrator walked over and stepped in front of Ned "Mr. Bigby I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

"But… I'm…" Ned started but the administrator cut him off and hurried him out of the cafeteria.

After the Nurse got Ned fixed up (stopping the bleeding and bandaging his forehead.) He had to wait an hour in the office for his mom.

His mom looked shocked as she saw Ned. "What happened?!!?" Ned's mom was panicking in a normal momish way.

" When I went into the bathroom I tripped by accident" Ned lied. "Honestly I'm fine mom."

"Mrs. Bigby I from what I can tell he is just fine but I suggest that you go to the emergency room to make sure he doesn't have any head trauma" The nurse cut in.

After spending the next 2 hours in the ER and getting various tests, the doctor told him he couldn't go to school for at least 3 days because he had a concussion although mild the doctor said it was a " safety measure."

Ned's Mom took him home and after the usual motherly lecture about being more careful went back to work leaving Ned alone.

Ned just laid on his bed not believing the events that had unfolded during the day. He fell asleep. A while later Ned was woken by the doorbell ringing. He groggily stood up noticing it was almost 4pm. Ned went downstairs and opened the door. He found Moze standing there. They went inside and sat on the couch.

"How are you doing Ned?" She asked

"Fine I guess… I can't go to school because the doctor said."

"Ned why did you break up with Suzie? I mean you have had a crush on her for years!" Moze said getting right to the point.

"Well… She can't trust me…. Plus I really like another girl." Ned said.

Moze's POV

That made butterflies explode in her stomach. _ Could it be me?_

"Who is it??" Moze asked prying

"None of your business." Ned said standing up.

"Oh come on Neddy." Moze grinned still sitting on the couch

"Stop calling me Neddy!" Ned jumped on top of Moze and began tickling her making her burst into laughter.

"Ned!!! Stop please!!" Moze was saying in between her laughter

"Never!" Ned said still tickling a Moze who was laughing so hard she was crying.

After a few minutes Ned stopped for a moment. He was looking at Moze (who was under him) deep into her eyes. Then **IT** happened.

(A/N Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for not updating in awhile (because I've been too lazy to) Review please.)

**Vince13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-**** I still do not own Ned's declassified school survival guide.**

**(A/N Meh very short 'cause 1. I'm lazy 2. 'Cause I didn't want u guys to wait too long for a new chapter.) Enjoy! R&R**

3rd person POV (neither Ned or Moze)

Moze stared into Ned's eyes. Neither Ned nor Moze realized they were drawing closer and closer.

Their lips brushed by one another. Then were put together softly.

Then Ned deepened the kiss. His hands moved around Moze's waist.

Then Ned realized what was going on and tried to pull away, but Moze's arms were wrapped around the back of his neck and holding his head in place.

Then Moze deepened the kiss even farther, Ned went crazy.

After a few moments they stopped to breathe.

Then it began to sink in (for Moze at least).

Moze shoved Ned to the ground she stood up and headed for the door. She opened it and was about to step outside when a dazed Ned said one thing and only one thing. "…Moze…" so softly she could barely hear it.

**(A/N very short I know but the rest of the chapter will be done (hopefully) by Friday.)**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Vince13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-**** I still do not own Ned's declassified school survival guide.**

(A/n well the last 2 chapter have been really short because I'm lazy and I have a lot of school work to do… but since I'm lazy schoolwork is back up to the last minute and I don't have time for story writing and I don't know how I'm an A honor roll student and yada yada yada.

So enjoy this new chapter it maybe awhile before I make a new one…)

Ned's POV

Moze had run off before Ned could say anything. Leaving Ned was slightly dazed. Ned must say he has to agree with her that was the best kiss ever.

The phone rang pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hello?" Ned asked

"Yes Ned," said coach Huggins the coach of the football team " I called you because the game on Friday is too important to lose so we need you to come to practice tomorrow"

"Yes coach, I'll see you tomorrow."

-Click-

Ned joined the football team in 10th grade because his mom told him he had too much "free time" and needed an extracurricular to go on his collage transcript anyway. He actually enjoyed playing football now and was pretty good at playing running back.

Cookie's POV

Cookie was working on a new invention when his phone beeped signaling he had a new text.

Ned: Dude u won't believe what just happened!

Cookie: What?

Ned: I kissed… well made out with Moze…

Cookie: Wait isn't she still with Faymen?

Ned: Yes….

Cookie: Dude wtf?

Ned: it's a long story…

An electrical short went through his invention causing a couple of sparks that luckily didn't catch fire.

Cookie: Damn I g2g I ttyl.

Ned's POV

Later that night… 

Ned had gone to Moze's house but Moze had the door to her room locked and ignored him completely.

"Ned what's wrong honey? You've barely touched your plate." Ned's mom said.

"Yeah Ned usually your asking for seconds by now." Ned's older brother who had came home for a visit (from college) teased.

"I'm just not hungry" Ned grumbled as he left the table.

Ned walked up to his room closed and locked the door. Through his window, he could see Moze's lights were off.

Moze… 

Ned kicked his wastebasket causing dozens of balled up pieces of paper to go everywhere. Ned was extremely frustrated… He was in love with Moze but she didn't feel the same way.

Ned laid down onto his bed burying his face deep into his pillow; then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. Cry.

Moze's POV

Moze skipped dinner and went straight to bed…before she fell asleep all she could think was _does he feel the same way I do about him? Or is he just trying to toy with my feelings again. And finally do I like Ned more than Faymen…? _Moze cringed at the thought of Faymen and his reaction… _what am I going to do? This is such a big mess!!!_

Needless to say she didn't sleep very well. She woke up many times during the night… She dreamed mostly about Ned and herself the kiss they had shared during the day…

The next morning… 

Moze sat up groggy from the sleepless night. She fumbled around for a moment and made the stupid alarm shut up. All of the memories flooded into her.

Moze got dressed quickly trying and failing to stave off the emotions trying to get to her… Love…Hate...Anger...Fear…Sorrow…

Moze fought through the emotions and went downstairs inhaled 2 pop tarts and a cup of milk and went off to the bus stop.

As soon as Moze got off the bus, Faymen was there to greet her.

"Hello Jennifer" Faymen chimed.

"Hi Faymen"

Faymen pulled Moze into a tight hug and Moze immediately felt guilty about what had happened the day before.

The bell rang snapping Moze from her thoughts.

"Bye Jennifer I will see you at lunch."

" Bye Faymen"

Ned's POV

"Ned Honey wake up." Ned's Mom said as she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Mom!!" Ned groaned "Just five more minutes! Please."

"Honey its almost 1 O' clock."

"WHAT?" Ned's jaw dropped open.

"Hmmm… That concussion must have take a lot out of you."

Ned's stomach growled; Ned's mom giggled.

"Looks like you're hungry…I'll whip something up come down in like 10 minutes."

" 'Kay mom"

Ned wolfed down a ham and cheese sandwich, some chips and a cup of mountain dew.

"Why are you in such a rush Ned? Chew your food or you are going to choke."

"I'm just hungry." Ned lied. He was in a hurry to see Moze.

Moze's POV

Moze yawned bored as the teacher explained the lab they would do tomorrow.

The bell rang.

"Okay class I'll see you tomorrow have a good day."

Moze stood up and left the classroom.

_Good thing school is over I don't know how much more of that I could take…_

Moze walked out to the bus feeling guiltier than ever.

"Jennifer what is wrong?" Faymen asked

"Nothing" Moze said a little to quickly.

"Jennifer-…" Faymen started

" I kissed Ned! Okay!?" Moze said interrupting "It was the biggest mistake of my life…"

Tears began to flow.

"We are through! Jennifer I thought you really liked me but you never did! You were always in love with Ned!"

"Faymen… it's not like that!"

That was not a complete lie since Moze only found this recently.

"Shut up you stupid whore!" Faymen said stupidly "Go crawl to that jackass Bigby." **(A/N please don't flame me for that …)**

That was the last straw Moze balled her fist up and punched him on the side of his face causing a couple of teeth to come out.

"That's for calling me a whore."

Moze punched his nose full-force causing it to break and him to fall down. Blood was all over his shirt.

"And that's for calling Ned a jackass!"

Faymen scampered off.

Many of the spectators were shocked. Moze ignored them and began walking home instead of taking the bus.

Ned's POV

Ned was sitting on the steps of Moze's porch. Ned was trying to come up with something decent to say to her, but as the bus drove by he was still lost. He watched the bus drive to the end of the street and stop. 3 not the usual 5 got off and the bus pulled away. **(A/n for any slow people P Ned and Moze are missing…)**

_Where is she!? She should be here! The bus just passed by and she didn't get off… Maybe she saw me and is trying to avoid me…or maybe she was hurt at school! Oh my god what if she…_

Ned didn't even want to finish that thought.

Ned was in full panic mode as Moze was walking very slowly down the street. Ned didn't even see her until she turned onto the driveway.

Ned who could sprint the 50 yard in 6.34 seconds made the 20 foot distance in less that a billionth of a second. **(A/n exaggerated of course)** He grabbed Moze in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ned what in the world!" Moze was surprised by Ned's reaction

"OhmygodIwassoscaredwhenthebusdrovebyandyoudidn'tgetoffandIthoughtyouwereavoidingmeoryoumighthavegothurtorworse…" Ned said it so fast it was incomprehensible.

What Ned said: Oh my god! I was so scared when the bus drove by and you didn't get off and I thought you were avoiding me or you might have got hurt or worse…)

"I have know idea what you said but I'm okay Ned…" Moze said.

"ImsogladthatyouareandIloveyouandandand."

(What Ned said: I'm so glad that you are and I love you and and and.)

"Ned you're doing it again. Wait did you just say you love me?"

"…" Ned was too afraid to say anything _STUPID BRAIN!_

"Ned… If you are worried about hurting me… well I kind of broke up with Faymen because I realized that I've---mmmm"

Ned stopped Moze with his lips. After a too short time for Ned (well eternity would be too short for Ned.)

TBC… 

**(A/N Hope you liked it review please… Again sorry it took so long)**


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

**(A/n Sorry that this isn't a new chapter I know I haven't updated in almost a month… Because I have been dealing with rl… Anyway I'm wondering if I should write another chapter…then an epilogue or if just writing an epilogue won't leave you hanging too much. Again sorry for this not being a new chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 8

(A/n sorry it took so long I've been busy… And I've had the worst case of writers block ever anyway hope you enjoy. R&R)

Previously… 

"_Ned… If you are worried about hurting me… well I kind of broke up with Faymen because I realized that I've---mmmm"_

_Ned stopped Moze with his lips. After a too short time for Ned (well eternity would be too short for Ned.) they broke apart._

Now (3rd person POV neither Ned or Moze)

Ned looked into Moze's eyes for a long moment and released the embrace he had on Moze.

"That was amazing…" Moze whispered barely audible as they walked into Moze's house

They went upstairs together to Moze's room.

"So what does this mean?" Moze asked

"Well… since we both like each other a lot… I guess we should be together as boyfriend and girlfriend." Ned said nervously

"Are you asking me out?" Moze asked

"I guess…" Ned responded after a moment

"I'll go out with you on one condition."

"What? There is a condition for going out with the girl of my dreams?"

"Yep." Moze said popping the p.

"What is it?"

"You be the boyfriend in the relationship." Moze said and began laughing.

Ned threw one of Moze's pillows off her bed at her. "That's not funny Moze!"

"Yes it is." Moze replied still giggling.

Ned threw another pillow at Moze, but Moze caught it this time and attacked Ned with it yelling "Pillow fight!"

Moze couldn't help laughing as she saw Ned trying to shield himself from the pillow. She threw the pillow back onto the bed and grabbed Ned's hand.

"Where are we going?" Ned asked.

"Downstairs to watch a movie." Moze replied

"As long as its not a chick flick I'm fine with that."

Ned and Moze were looking through the "L" section of Moze's movie shelf when her cell phone rang.

She pulled it out and the display said Faymen.

Moze put the phone back in her pocket.

"Moze who was that?" Ned asked

"No one it was a privet number." Moze lied not ready to tell Ned about the fight scene with Faymen.

" Oh okay… hmmm what about Spider Man 3?" Ned asked hopeful.

" Sure." Moze replied seeing Ned's face light up.

Ned and Moze sat together very close on the couch and had a huge bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them.

About half way through the movie the doorbell rang.

"Is that your parents?" Ned asked

"Na they usually don't get home till like 5:30 or 6:00" Moze said " pause the movie I'll get it."

Moze stood up and walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

She saw Faymen standing there with flowers in his hand.

_Damn it Moze thought._

"Who is it?" Ned called as Moze opened the door.

Moze could see the hurt in Faymen's eyes as he heard Ned's voice.

"It seem like you're busy…" Faymen said he had a cast on his nose "I'll come back later…."

Faymen slammed the door in Moze's face turned and ran to his car. He drove off leaving Moze at her front door shocked.

"Moze who was that?" asked Ned as he came to the front door.

" I think its best if you go home Ned." Moze said on the verge of tears

"Moze what's going on? Who was that?" Ned asked completely and utterly confused.

"Ned just go. Please? I'll explain it to you later…" Moze said desperately trying to get Ned away before she broke down.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Ned said stubbornly.

Moze couldn't hold it back anymore. She turned away trying to hide the tears streaming down her face.

"I never meant it to happen the way it did…" Moze said quietly

"Huh? What happened Moze and who was that?"

"… I didn't want to hurt him… but I am in love with you and…." Moze was sobbing

Ned grabbed Moze in a tight hug and said "Shhhh Moze its okay."

Moze buried her face into Ned's shirt sobbing.

Ned brought Moze over to her couch and sat her down with him. Her still crying into his shirt.

After a few minutes Moze started to calm down her sobs lessening.

"Moze will you please tell me what's going on?" Ned asked.

**(A/N Hope you liked it. Cliffhanger ftw. The story will probably have 1 more chapter and maybe and epilogue. Review please.)**


End file.
